The 'Truth' Mission
by Hikage Natsuhimiko
Summary: anak-anak lababil dari masa depan membuat pusing Hibari, mereka punya misi unik yang bikin Dino panik... err... ga pinter bikin summary... Warn! typos, geje, garing-garing kriuk, are... sho-ai bukan yaa... *plak
1. Chapter 1

Jangan bunuh me gara-gara kebanjiran ide bikin yaoi (tapi gayakin) ==") dan ga cepet nyelesein fic ongoing yang terbengkalai... nambah-nambah pikiran me bener deh ini ide nista...

_Ne~ enjoy this fic minna..._

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Tep tep tep... tep tep... tep tep tep tep tep...

Suara dua langkah kaki tidak beraturanterdengar sepanjang jalanan taman yang sepi itu. Satu milik seorang anak SMP, bisa dilihat dari gakuran hitam yang ia sampirkan di pundaknya. Ia berambut hitam, berkulit putih dan tampan dengan tatapan menusuk dari keping biru kelabunya. Suara langkah yang lainnya dari seorang anak sekitar enam tahunan dengan keping biru kelabu, berambut pirang agak panjang, berkulit pucat, mengenakan jaket ungu dan celana pendek putih yang berjalan di belakang anak SMP tadi. Sepertinya bocah itu mengikuti si anak SMP.

"Tch. Berhenti mengikutiku _herbivore_!" hardik si anak SMP itu karena tidak nyaman.

"Papa!" dan Hibari Kyoya selaku anak SMP yang tengah diikuti itupun berhenti karena ucapan ambigu bocah yang mengikutinya.

Eeh... tunggu! Papa? Bocah itu memanggil Hibari, Papa? Yap, setelah memastikan sendiri bahwa di jalanan itu hanya ada mereka berdua Hibari bertanya-tanya apa telinganya sudah kemasukan benda aneh hingga ia barusan mendengar bocah itu memanggilnya papa?

"..." Hibari menatap datar walau dalam otaknya sudah merasa horor sendiri karena dia bahkan tidak punya suatu hubungan _herbivorous_ yang di sebut pacaran –untuk sekarang ini-, bagaimana bisa dia tiba-tiba dipanggil papa oleh seorang bocah yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Apa mitos burung bangau membawa bayi itu nyata?

"Papa Kyoya, kelihatan beda, tapi sama." ucapan anak itu kini benar-benar meyakinkannya bahwa ia seorang prefek karnivora dari Namimori telah dipanggil papa oleh seorang bocah yang ditemuinya di jalan pulang setelah berpatroli.

"_Herbivore_, aku bukan papamu. Lebih baik kau pulang atau _kamikorosu_!" desisan penuh penekanan Kyoya bahkan tak membuat bocah itu merasa takut. Sebaliknya, wajah imut bocah itu terlihat semakin yakin. Yakin bahwa yang ia ikuti dari tadi memang papanya.

"Baik papa!" bocah itu mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu berlari mendahului Hibari yang kini memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. Mimpi apa sang karnivora ini semalam sampai bisa dipanggil papa oleh bocah ingusan yang baru sekali ia temui. Buru-buru Hibari menghapus pikiran itu dan berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya.

.

Bila ditanya apa yang tidak Hibari suka, itu adalah kerumunan, pelanggar peraturan, hal-hal berisik dan herbivora lemah. Tapi kini di daftar itu bertambah satu hal yang ia tidak sukai.

Bocah.

"Tetsu, apa yang _herbivore_ kecil ini lakukan di sini?" tanya Hibari menahan kesal pada Kusakabe Tetsuya yang baru saja masuk sambil membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir teh hijau panas.

"Anak ini masuk begitu saja kedalam rumah, berkata bahwa papa Kyoya akan segera pulang lalu menyuruh saya membuatkan teh hijau kesukaan Kyo-_san_. Apakah Kyo-_san_ mengenal anak ini?" jelas Kusakabe yang berakhir dengan pertanyaan yang bahkan Hibari sendiri ingin tahu siapa bocah yang seenaknya saja memanggilnya papa dan malah masuk ke rumahnya tanpa izin padahal Hibari menyuruhnya pulang kerumahnya.

Tunggu, dari mana bocah itu tahu alamat rumah Hibari? Padahal tak seorang pun mengetahuinya kecuali dirinya dan Kyusakabe, wakil ketua komite kedisiplinan Namichuu.

"Papa sudah pulaanng! Ayo minum teh..." riang bocah itu lalu menyeruput teh panasnya tanpa komentar dengan hati-hati.

"Sora!" seorang gadis masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kini bukan hanya Kyoya yang terkejut, Kusakabe pun sama. Gadis itu berusia sekitar dua belas tahunan, berambut hitam sepinggang yang diponytail, bermata cokelat dengan kulit pucat. Mengenakan kaos putih yang lengannya kepanjangan, sebuah jaket biru muda yang diikatkan ke pinggang dan celana jins mini yang mengekspose kaki jenjangnya. Di pipi kanan dan lutut kirinya tertempel plester luka yang sepertinya masih baru. Yang membuat terkejut adalah wajah, deathglare dan aura yang dimiliki gadis itu setara dengan Hibari.

"Tori-_nee_!" bocah yang dipanggil Sora itu berseru sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, membalas panggilan sang kakak –Tori.

"Menyusahkan, maman tidak ikut terbawa kemari dan kau malah kabur begitu saja." sebuah pukulan mampir dipuncak kepala Sora.

"_Itta_!"

Hibari yang merasa diacuhkan mulai geram karena ketidak pahaman yang ia alami saat ini, sedangkan Kusakabe, kembali ke dapur untuk membuat satu cangkir teh lagi.

"_Herbivore_, jangan melakukan keributan di sini! Jelaskan padaku atau _kamikorosu_!" pertanyaan Hibari lebih mirip sebuah kalimat perintah yang diajukan secara sarkatik dan wajib untuk dijawab.

"Oh, papa sewaktu SMP benar-benar manis!" gadis yang asing bagi Hibari itu hanya berkomentar pendek yang membuat urat kesabaran Hibari hampir putus tapi satu _clue_ bahwa mereka berdua berasal dari masa depan, membuat Hibari menahan diri.

"Kalian dari masa depan?" tanya Kyoya menyelidik.

"Eh? Apa kita sedang di masa lalu, Tori-_nee_? Tapi kenapa semuanya masih sama saja? Kupikir kita hanya liburan ke Jepang sekalian menjenguk papa." celoteh Sora dengan polosnya. Membangkitkan sosok iblis dalam diri Hibari yang merasa teracuhkan dengan mudah. Dia. Hibari Kyoya. Prefek karnivora terkuat di Namimori. Pantas untuk mengacuhkan. Tapi tidak pantas diacuhkan.

"_Herbivore_..." geram Hibari.

"Ne~ perkenalkan, namaku Hibari Tori dan itu adikku Hibari Sora." Tori memperkenalkan diri dengan entengnya.

Berkenankah para Readers yang baik hati, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong mereview? *puppyeyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen minna-san!

me ternyata salah apdet sebelumnya! ini chapter 2nya... sekali lagi Gomeeennn!

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

"_Herbivore_..." geram Hibari.

"Ne~ perkenalkan, namaku Hibari Tori dan itu adikku Hibari Sora." Tori memperkenalkan diri dengan entengnya.

"Apa kalian di masa depan adalah anak-anakku?" Hibari terdiam. Anak-anak ini mengenakan marganya?

"Hai Hai', kami –maksudku, aku, Sora dan maman sedang berlibur ke Namimori, sekalian menjenguk papa yang sedang dalam misi." Tori menunjuk Hibari ketika menyebut kata papa. "Tapi, entah kenapa kami terkirim ke masa ini." jelas Tori.

"Hn, lalu siapa yang menjadi maman kalian?" Hibari mulai penasaran dengan poin ini.

"Ah, sepertinya sebentar lagi papa mengetahuinya, karena biarpun kurahasiakan, Sora itu terlalu jujur. Dan sepertinya, kami memang punya tujuan dikirim ke sini." Tori menyeringai kecil.

"Kyoya~!" sebuah seruan terdengar, disusul suara berdebum, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang yang tengah telungkup karena jatuh. Rambut pirang, jaket hijau, tatto dan tingkat kecerobohan luar biasa. Dino Cavallone.

"Neh! Maman jatuh lagi!" celetuk Sora dengan nada mengejek pada Dino yang berusaha bangkit.

Tunggu! Maman?! Dino Cavallone?! Tori melebarkan seringaiannya, Hibari tersedak. Apakah ini berarti Dino yang ada di posisi bawah? *plak belum waktunya memikirkan itu.

"_Are_? K- kau barusan memanggilku ma- maman, anak manis?" tanya Dino dengan tampang agak bersemu dan sedikit kehororan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Romario-_jii_? Biasanya selalu bersama maman." Sora nyeletuk lagi.

"Kyo- Kyoya... si- siapa mereka?" Dino terbata meminta penjelasan pada Kyoya yang tengah meminum teh hijaunya demi meredakan tersedaknya.

"_Herbivore_... bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa kalian memanggil _haneuma_ ini maman?!" desisan Hibari sungguh memberikan hawa negatif yang mampu membuat orang trauma sekarang, namun tidak berefek pada Sora dan Tori, sedangkah Dino hanya bergidik.

"_Ara ara_... sebaiknya mari kita minum teh untuk menenangkan pikiran terlebih dulu." Dengan kalimat Tori itu, pintu terbuka kembali dan muncul sosok Kusakabe dan Romario dengan nampan dan cangkir teh juga poci yang berisi teh panas. Romario sedikit tersentak ketika melihat Sora dan Tori, tapi segera menguasai diri kembali.

"_Oha_, Romario-_jii_!" Sora kembali menyapa dengan seruan cerianya.

"Ugh, Boss, siapa anak-anak ini?" Romario bertanya dengan isi kepala yang dipenuhi satu kemungkinan.

"En- entahlah, tapi mereka memanggilku... err... maman."

Kini Romario, bersamaan dengan Kusakabe tersedak.

"Ma- maman...?" Romario mengkonfirmasi apakah telinganya dan dugaannya tidak salah. Tapi Dino mengangguk pasrah, yang artinya telinganya masih berfungsi dan dugaan bahwa anak-anak ini adalah anak Dino adalah benar. Romario berekspresi horor dibalik kacamatanya, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Umur papa sekarang enam belas, berarti kami dari sekitar dua puluh empat tahun kedepan." jelas Tori sambil melirik Hibari.

"EEEHH! Papa?!" Dino dan Romario syok mendengar Tori memanggil Hibari papa. Sedikit semu yang lebih merah menghias pipi Dino.

"_Herbivore_, apa maksudmu aku akan menikah dengan _haneuma_ dan memiliki kalian berdua sebagai anak?!" Hibari kini sudah mulai OOC akibat dari kejutan-kejutan yang diberikan dua bocah yang datang dari masa depan itu.

"Koreksi!" Tori berseru.

"Masih ada Yuuhi-_nee_!" lanjut Sora.

"Itu kakak kembar Sora, hanya saja dia terlalu disayang papa atau terlalu _Karnivorous_, jadi dia tinggal di Namimori. Tidak bersamaku, Sora dan maman di Itali. Papa sendiri jarang pulang." Tori mendesah lelah. Hibari sedikit menyeringai karena calon anaknya juga memiliki jiwa karnivora.

"Terkadang aku berpikir dia itu _hermaprodite_." Sora menyeletuk tanpa dosa. Dino jadi terpikir, bagaimana cara mendidiknya dan Hibari di masa depan pada anak-anaknya ini.

"Sepertinya dia tidak i-"

"_Baka-aneki_! _Baka-otouto_!" seruan keras dari arah luar menarik perhatian semua orang dalam ruangan itu, Tori dan Sora mendesah lelah bersamaan. Lalu suara derap langkah masuk, setelah itu bedebum aneh, dan pintu terbuka untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Rasanya ada deja vu.

"_Baka herbivore_! Kenapa aku diusir dari apartemenku dan kenapa semua yang ada di Namimori tidak sama, hah?!" bentak anak seusia Sora, berambut hitam sebahu dengan mata biru kelabu, mengenakan dress pendek berwarna violet dan celana jins hitam sampai bawah lutut. Dan beberapa plaster luka di wajah lengan dan kakinya.

"_Ara ara_... kita terkirim ke sekitar dua puluh empat tahun ke masa lalu. Jadi jaga bicaramu itu dan berhenti bertingkah seolah kau lebih tua dariku." Tori hanya menanggapinya dengan tenang walau di akhir seolah itu perintah mutlak.

"Yuu~ duduk sini, minum teh bersama..." Sora mengatakan itu sambil menuang teh ke cangkir kosong. Semburat tipis tercetak saat Yuu mendengar suara Sora yang tumben-tumbenan tidak terlewat ceria macam Dino. Bagai dihipnotis, Yuu berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di samping Sora dan meminum tehnya dengan tenang. Romario, Dino dan Kusakabe sepakat dalam batin masing-masing bahwa Sora itu pawang Yuu yang seperti kucing _tsundere_.

Di sudut lain, aura berwarna ungu gelap berkoar menyeramkan. Se-o-rang Hi-ba-ri Kyo-ya sudah dalam tahap emosi tingkat tinggi.

"_Herbivore, Ka-mi-ko-ro-su yo_!"

Haah, hari yang indah untuk berkumpul bersama kaluarga sambil minum teh panas yang menenangkan pikiran~.

Sekali lagi... gomennasaaaiiiii! *headbangketembok*

**collonello-shou : silahkan chapter duanyaa...**

**Kyuushirou : maaf, yang kemaren itu salah apdet... silahkan chapter duanyaa...**

ne nee... review minnaaa~~


	3. Chapter 3

me bener-bener teledor... gara-gara salah taro file malah salah apdet, yang harusnya chap 3 malah keapdet duluan =="... bagi yang udah baca saat salah apdet dan bingung... maafkan me yang masih kecil tapi udah mulai pukun ini. *sujudsujudsambilheadbang* Hontou ni Gomennasaii!

Enjoy the truth chapter please...

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Bagi Dino, kemarin adalah hari yang penuh kejutan dan juga ngilu. Bagi Romario, kemarin adalah hari yang penuh kehororan. Bagi Kusakabe, kemarin adalah hari pertama ia melihat atasannya OOC. Bagi Hibari, kemarin adalah hari yang membuatnya bernafsu meng_kamikorosu_ semua orang dengan radius seratus meter di sekitarnya.

"Papa!" seolah ada bunyi plop seperti ketika air mendidih, rasanya barusan urat kesabaran Hibari putus lagi. Minggu pagi yang biasanya tenang dan damai, kini terganggu oleh seorang bocah yang kemarin mengikutinya ketika perjalanan pulang dan tiba-tiba memanggilnya papa. ini masih jam delapan pagi, biasanya Hibari baru akan bangun jam sepuluh di minggu tenangnya yang biasa.

"Papa!" suara kecil yang sebenarnya imut itu masih terdengar.

"Hibari! Hibari!" suara kecil lainnya terdengar. Untuk suara yang satu ini, Hibari mau angkat kepala dan menoleh ke asal suara. Seekor burung kenari kecil terlihat nyaman di kepala seorang gadis remaja awal puber berambut hitam panjang yang berantakan khas bangun tidur dan yukata kebesarannya yang sedikit melorot. Hal asing itu membuat Hibari mengernyit.

'Bukan mimpi.' batin Hibari. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Hibari pun mendudukkan diri di futonnya dan memberikan tatapan 'ada apa' dengan tambahan sedikit hawa kematian.

"Aku sudah memasak sarapan." Sora berkata polos tanpa terinfeksi aura yang biasanya akan langsung membuat seorang calon boss mafia di tempatnya sana kejang-kejang. Setelah berkata seperti itu Sora menggandeng tangan Tori dan pergi keruang makan.

Hibari memijit pelan pelipisnya. Merasa hal absurd yang baru kemarin didapatkannya bisa membuatnya memesan seorang psikiater segera.

...

"Maman..." seorang bocah lainnya tampak bertugas membangunkan 'orang tua'nya yang lain. Dengan cara yang lain pula.

"Bo-" Romario yang baru datang untuk membangunkan bossnya hanya bisa berdiri membatu melihat pemandangan aneh di dalam kamar bossnya. Seorang bocah yang bisa dikatakan mirip dengan Hibari tapi dengan gender berbeda tengah menendang-nendang kepala Dino, demi membangunkan Dino dari tidur kudanya.

"MAMAN!"

Duakh!

Dan Dino sukses mencium tembok di pagi yang cukup cerah ini. Tanpa dosa, bocah itupun keluar dari kamar Dino sambil menghentak-hentak. Romario hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya yang kemudian jatuh oleh sandungan imajiner. Walau fisik dan sifat agaknya mirip Hibari, dia memiliki tingkat kecerobohan yang sama dengan Dino.

.

Sarapan dengan menu makanan jepang berlangsung dengan tenang. Masing-masing menikmati makannya bagai bangsawan dalam perjamuan. Hapuskan Dino dan Tori yang kikuk dengan suasana yang menurut mereka canggung itu, hanya Hibari, si kembar dan Romario yang makan dengan tenangnya.

Setelah sarapan selesai dan sudah bersih-bersih, Hibari kembali ke kamarnya entah untuk apa, Tori membaca buku, Dino, Sora dan Yuu bermain di halaman belakang di awasi oleh Romario. Seperti sungguh tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Drrt.

Getaran kecil menginterupsi konsentrasi Tori. Sebuah pesan dengan nama kontak 'Maman' membuatnya melirik dari pintu terbuka yang menghubungkannya dengan halaman belakang. Dino masih asyik dengan si kembar. Berhubung Dino tidak pernah mengganti nomor ponselnya sampai puluhan tahun kedepan. Mungkinkah Dino dari masa depan?

Pip.

-Maman-

Hai! Hai! Tori-_chan_!

Apa kalian sudah berkumpul semua? Sudah bertemu dengan papa dan maman? Maaf merepotkan kalian... hehee... tapi kalau ingatan maman tidak salah, dulu memang ada tiga anak manis yang membantu maman memberitahu papa rahasia maman dengan cara yang unik, mungkin papa kalian sudah melupakannya. Dan karena kalian anak-anak maman yang baik, mohon bantuannya~

-salam XoXo, Maman.

Sweatdrop besar menggantung di kepala Tori. Itu menjelaskan ekspresi syok lain di wajah Hibari dan Kudakabe. Tori beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Dino masa itu dan adik-adiknya. Dengan dua tepukan tangan, perhatian mereka kini tertuju padanya.

"Bisa mendekat? Aku mau tanya sesuatu, terutama maman." Tori menyilangkan tangannya dan bersandar ke tiang kayu.

"Eh?" Dino berhenti berjalan. Seketika aura di sekitar Tori berubah. Lebih mengerikan dari aura dewa kematian yang datang untuk membawamu ke naraka. Aura suram ini... persis seperti milik Hibari Kyoya yang sedang murka.

"He- eee...?" Dino membeku di tempat dengan sweatdrop di kepalanya merasakan aura itu. Mendekat tak mau, menjauh tak bisa. Sedangkan dua bocah yang tadi bermain dengannya kini entah kenapa menjaga jarak sampai sekitar lima meter dari Tori.

"Maman..." Tori mendesis. Desisan yang menggambarkan ular paling berbisa yang dapat menerkam mangsanya kapan saja.

"_A- Are_... ?"

"Apa- maman- memalsukan- identitas- maman- lagi?" tanya Tori dengan penuh penekanan di tiap katanyanya, walau Dino sedikit bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya 'lagi'.

"_E- etto... n-n –nani o-_"

DUAKH!

Belum selesai dengan kalimat tanyanya, sebuah tinju mengenai dagu Dino yang kemudian terlempar dan membuat retakan di dinding halaman belakang kediaman Hibari.

Sekali lagi... gomennasaaaiiiii! *headbangketembok*

******ne nee... review minnaaa~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

"_E- etto... n-n –nani o-_"

DUAKH!

Belum selesai dengan kalimat tanyanya, sebuah tinju mengenai dagu Dino yang kemudian terlempar dan membuat retakan di dinding halaman belakang kediaman Hibari.

Roh putih keluar dari mulut Dino yang tak sadarkan diri berkat bogem sayang sang calon anak pertamanya –Tori.

"..." aura kegelapan lainnya datang. Hibari nampak berdiri angkuh di ambang pintu dengan Hibird yang hinggap di kepalanya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan _herbivore_?" kalimat tanya yang mengintimidasi terucap.

"_Etto._.. Tori-_nee_ menghajar maman yang main topeng-topengan lagi." Sora menjelaskan, datar dan ambigu yang pastinya,

Tidak dimengerti.

"_Baka-aneki_! Sebaiknya bawa maman masuk!" Yuu memerintah dengan angkuhnya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah, di susul Sora.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sok lebih tua! _Baka_!" Tori menghampiri mayat(?) Dino dan kemudian menyeret bagian belakang kaos Dino untuk mengangkutnya ke dalam rumah. Sungguh. Hibari sekali. Dalam kata lain. Sadis.

Hibari menaikkan satu alis dengan tingkah tiga bocah yang seenak mereka sendiri di rumahnya. Menghajar Dino tanpa beban. Dan berlalu bagai itu hanya angin lalu. Naluri karnivoranya berkata ada hal menarik yang akan terjadi.

...

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan?" Hibari menginterogasi Sora yang menemaninya di ruang santai. Sementara Yuu dan Tori membawa Dino ke kamar tamu tempatnya tidur semalam dan menyuruh mereka duduk dengan tenang saja di sini.

"Ahahaa... nanti papa juga tahu." jawab Sora kalem lalu menyeruput tehnya dalam damai.

"..." Hibari menaikkan satu alisnya lagi.

...

"No- nona-nona... apa kalian yakin?" Romario yang berada di depan pintu kamar Dino hanya harap-harap cemas dan sweatdrop dengan apa yang dilakukan calon anak bossnya itu.

"Jangan khawatir Romario-_jii_. Maman dari masa kami sendiri yang menyuruh kami membantunya." Tori memberitahukan dengan penekanan pada kata 'membantu'.

"Haa... baiklah." Romario akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah. Urusan bossnya marah itu ia kesampingkan. Yang kini ia pikirkan adalah positifnya tingkah Yuu dan Tori. Mungkin dia tidak akan terlalu kerepotan lagi.

...

Setelah selesai dengan apa yang dari tadi mereka lakukan, Yuu dan Tori me-nye-ri-ngai puas dengan hasil kerja mereka. Walau jarang akur. Tapi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan maman mereka entah kenapa mereka bisa kompak sadisnya.

"Yep. Tinggal tunggu maman bangun!" Yuu bersorak sambil highfive dengan kakaknya.

"_Ara ara_... aku heran kenapa maman bisa menyembunyikannya dengan rapi begini." Tori berkomentar dengan ekspresi lelah.

"Cih, biar pun kau seolah tidak suka, saat pertama kau tidak tahu dan dalam batinmu, kau benar-benar senang 'kan?" ejek Yuu.

"Enak saja! Mana bisa begitu. Yaa... walau harus diakui aku sangat senang saat tidak tahu, tapi tetap saja itu tidak bisa diterima! Itu merendahkanku!" balas Tori. Keduanya terus saja berdebat sampai Dino mulai membuka matanya sadarkan diri.

"Hngh..." leguh Dino membangun kesadarannya.

"_Are_... maman sudah bangun~." Tori yang pertama menyadari, membungkuk untuk memastikan wajah Dino yang seolah baru jatuh dari atap Namichuu itu dengan seringai.

"Tehee~ akhirnya. Sudah waktunya menemui Sora dan papa~." Yuu menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan menyeringai pula.

Melihat Yuu dan Tori yang tersenyum –menyeringai- ala yandere yang jadi lebih mengerikan karena pandangannya masih buram, Dino merinding dan ingin segera kabur. Tapi rasanya, sesuatu yang ketat membuatnya sulit bergerak.

"HEEEHHH?!" Dino menjerit horor. Yuu dan Tori cekikikan psikopat. Romario memikirkan alasan terbaiknya. Sora menggelengkan kepala. Hibari bertanya-tanya.

.

Akhirnya mereka terkumpul di ruang santai. Dengan 'sedikit' usaha Dino berhasil 'diangkut' ke ruangan itu. Dino kini sedang pundung di ujung ruangan dengan selimut yang ia bawa dari kamar tadi membungkus dirinya dari atas kepala sampai kaki. Sora dan Romario sweatdrop dengan tingkah Dino itu. Yuu dan Tori menyeringai puas. Ekspresi heran terpasang di wajah Hibari.

"Jadi, kenapa dengan _haneuma_ itu?" Hibari memulai.

"Maman hanya malu..." Sora yang menjawab pertanyaan Hibari.

"B- boss... a- anda tidak apa-ap-"

"Teganya kau Romario!" pertanyaan Romario terpotong oleh bentakan Bossnya yang masih membentuk kepompong. "Mana bisa aku keluar seperti ini?! Hiksu... Huweeee!" suara tangis yang terlalu dibuat-buat pun dikeluarkan Dino. Membuat Romario bahkan Hibari sweatdrop.

Kesal karena kebingungannya tak segera terjawab, Hibari berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Dino. Jangan lupakan aura kesuraman dan kejengkelan berlebih yang di keluarkan Hibari karena ketidak jelasan yang terjadi kepadanya saat ini. Tonfa metal mengkilap pun sudah siap sedia di tangannya.

"_Haneuma_..." desis Hibari yang sudah berdiri di sebelah kepompong Dino(?).

"Kyo- Kyoya... Jangan mendekat! Jauh-jauh! Jangan kemari! Jang-"

BATS!

Dengan satu tarikan kuat. Hibari menarik selimut itu, hingga Dino yang ter gulung di dalamnya keluar dengan berputar-putar lalu jatuh. Yuu dan Tori semakin memperlebar seringaian. Romario menyiapkan mental. Sora menyeruput teh. Hibari membeku ditempat.

yohoo yohoo... ending yang berantakan dan gejee... chap depan kepastian permasalahan akan di suguhkaannn~~

hoo hoo **Kyuushirou** gomen gomen... semoga pikunnya cuma ini aj ga yang lain ;p

**Colonnello-shou** hiksu... itu karena me salah posting... coba **Colonnello-shou**-san baca yang chap 2 deh... TAT... muu... dari sini bisa tebak tebakan kok~ besok udah ada kepastiannya ^u^

yosh! jaa nee minna~~

Review please~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

"Kyo- Kyoya... Jangan mendekat! Jauh-jauh! Jangan kemari! Jang-"

BATS!

Dengan satu tarikan kuat. Hibari menarik selimut itu, hingga Dino yang ter gulung di dalamnya keluar dengan berputar-putar lalu jatuh. Yuu dan Tori semakin memperlebar seringaian. Romario menyiapkan mental. Sora menyeruput teh. Hibari membeku ditempat.

"Hng... _itta_." Dino mengaduh karena pinggangnya sakit pasca jatuh. "Hi- HIIIIIIEEEE!" ketika sadar dengan keadaannya, Dino langsung berbalik dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, juga teriakan khas yang biasanya digunakan adik seperguruannya yang ada di tempatnya sana, keluar dengan oktaf yang terlalu tinggi.

Blush

"_Ha- haneu-_" belum selesai bicara Hibari segera berbalik membelakangi Dino. "_Hane... uma.._"

"..."

Sejenak hening.

"Jadi, kau... umh.. ehem... perempuan?"

.

Jadii... di sinilah mereka sekarang, duduk menghadap Dino yang masih menunduk dengan wajah yang tidak tertolong merahnya. Dino yang sudah 'digarap' Yuu dan Tori sekarang mengenakan sebuah yukata merah bermotif bunga sakura di bagian bawah dengan obi kuning dengan pita besar di simpulnya. Kebetulan baru Dino beli tadi sebelum ke rumah Hibari.

Yang tidak masuk akal di otak Hibari yang pastinya jenius itu adalah, Dino yang ia kenal adalah tutornya yang bodoh ditambah ceroboh dan setahunya bergender laki-laki, kini berubah menjadi seorang perempuan dan memiliki sesuatu yang seperti tak muat di yukata yang Dino pakai, sesuatu yang hanya dimiliki perempuan. Dino memiliki oppai cup E yang entah bagaimana bisa tersembunyi dengan sangat profesional hingga tidak bisa dibedakan dengan laki-laki.

Wajah Dino yang biasa Hibari lihat adalah wajah lonjong tampan, berhidung mancung berdagu lancip. Tapi sekarang, wajah Dino bulat lonjong, pipi chabi, hidung lurus dan mata yang cukup besar. Rambut yang biasanya liar, kini lurus rapi hingga menyentuh bahu dengan beberapa jepit tipis menyibakkan setengah poninya. Dino seperti boneka perancis yang memakai yukata sekarang.

"Wao." ungkapan khas Hibari jika tertarik pada sesuatu, membuat uap imajiner mengepul dari kepala Dino.

"Ma- maafkan saya boss. Saya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Romario ikut menunduk.

"Hai hai'! Romario-_jii_ tidak usah merasa bersalah, lagi pula kalau Yuu-_nee_ dan Tori-_nee_ sudah bersekongkol. Perang dunia ketiga pun aku tidak heran." Sora menyeruput tehnya dengan santai, membiarkan Romario bersweatdrop ria.

"_Ara ara_... kau kejam sekali _kawaii-otouto_~" Tori mencubit pelan pipi chabi Sora yang kadang kelewat damai.

"Tori-_nee_, aku ini laki-laki. Jangan menyebutku dengan embel _kawaii_." Sora menyeruput tehnya lagi.

"Tch. Itu karena _baka-aneki_ merasa sulalu bertambah tua dan jelek sedangkan kita masih tetap awet muda Sora-_kun_." Yuu menyambung dengan ejekan.

"..." Tori mengeram penuh dendam, tapi belum sampai mengatakan sesuatu sudah didahului.

"Yuu-_nee_ juga jangan memulai pertengkaran dengan Tori-_nee_." menyeruput tehnya lagi lalu memberi tatapan tajam pada keduanya yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Aa.. ee... aha haa..." dua saudara perempuan Sora itu hanya tertawa sumbang.

"_Et to_, maman~ kau bisa mulai bicara sekarang." Kata-kata Sora seolah terlalu bijak untuk usianya sekarang ini.

"... em... eeh.. _go- gomen_..." Dino bicara dengan suara sangat kecil. Sulit mendengar apa yang dia katakan jika tidak berkonsentrasi. Dan Hibari dan Yuu terganggu oleh itu.

"_Are_... bisakah tidak memalsukan suaramu juga maman?" Sora tersenyum lembut, namun hawa yang dikeluarkan benar-benar akan membuat seorang sapi(?) menangis meraung-raung dan tiga bersahabat kejang-kejang.

"ek, ..._ g- gomen_..." suara Dino berubah menjadi lembut khas suara seorang wanita yang sudah di usia matang. Author kepikiran maman Nana sama _kaa-san_nya Author... membuat Hibari kembali tersipu.

Drrt.

Tori membuka ponsel yang tadi bergetar dan menemukan nama kontak 'Maman' tertera di sana. "_Ara ara_... lihat siapa yang mengirim pesan~."

Pip.

-Maman-

_Ara_... setelah maman ingat-ingat, kalian tidak membawa _weapons_. Papa barusan melempar maman karena ceroboh. Lebih baik kalian maman jemput atau papa yang jemput?

Useless.

"Ada apa Tori-_nee_?" Sora bertanya.

"Lebih baik maman atau papa yang menjemput kita pulang, Sora?" Tori bertanya pada Sora dengan tatapan jengkel. Sora mengerti maksud kakak tertuanya.

"A- ahahaa... lebih ba-" suara ceria Sora dikalahkan.

"Toriii! Yuuhiii! Soraa!" suara memanggil dengan nada agak manja dan terlalu ceria terdengar dari luar. Derap langkah terdengar, lalu suara benturan, lalu bedebum aneh, suara orang berdebat tapi tidak terlalu jelas, setelahnya pintu terbuka. Sepertinya ada beberapa deja vu.

"Permisii~." seorang wanita berambut pirang menggelombang panjang sampai pinggang, bermata cokelat denggan senyum lebar dan tangan terlentang masuk begitu saja dan langsung menyerbu tiga anak yang sudah berekspresi horor.

Tep.

Seorang lagi muncul, seorang pria berambut hitam pendek bermata biru kelabu tajam dan dan berwajah dewasa berwibawa masuk menyusul wanita yang sedang mencekik tiga anak yang ada di pelukannya.

Romario menelan ludah saat pria itu melewatinya, Hibari memasang wajah bingung lagi, Dino mendongak juga memasang wajah bingung. Mereka bertiga menerka-nerka siapa dua orang yang barusan masuk itu dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Berhenti sebelum kau membunuh mereka bertiga." suara berat pria itu membuat tiga orang yang sedang tebak-tebakan merinding.

"Okey!" dengan tanpa dosa wanita itu melepas tiga anak malang itu begitu saja hingga ketiganya jatuh secara tidak elit.

"...gr" Tori mengeram kecil lalu, "Maman! Aku belum membalas pesanmu! Kenapa malah tiba-tiba kemari dan kenapa jadi berdua?!" Tori berteriak dan mengumpat pada wanita itu yang hanya menyumpal kupingnya dengan jari telunjuk.

Dalam diam dan pikiran masing-masing, tiga orang dari masa itu yang seruangan sepakat. Bahwa dua orang itu adalah orang tua Tori, Yuuhi dan Sora, juga Dino dan Kyoya di masa dua puluh empat tahun kedepan.

"_Ara ara_... kami akan menginap di sini malam ini. Lagi pula, mengenang masa lalu tak ada salahnya 'kan?" wanita itu –Dino dari masa depan- berucap riang sambil menyatukan telapak tangannya. "Aku merindukan wajah manis Kyo-_kun_ saat masih SMP~!"

Duak!

"_Ittai_!" dua tonfa metal menghantam kepala Dino dari masa depan. Satu dari Hibari masa depan satunya dari Hibari masa itu. Dan ketiga anaknya facepalm sedangkan Dino masa itu dan Romario sweatdrop.

"Untuk apa kalian menginap di sini! Lebih baik cepatlah kembali ke asalmu atau, _kamikorosu_!" ancam Hibari yang pastinya tidak akan berhasil, berhubung yang berurusan dengannya itu seorang _haneuma_ Cavallone.

"_Iyada_!" Dino dari masa depan menolak begitu saja acaman Hibari.

"Grr..." Hibari mengeram marah tapi benar-benar dicueki.

"Aku akan memasaakk~" seru Dino riang.

"_Etto_... Romario-_jii_ bisa temani maman? Takutnya nanti dia menghancurkan dapur." pinta Sora pelan.

"Ba- baik." Romario sedikit gelagapan tapi akhirnya pergi menyusul Dino dari masa depan.

"Eeh.. _etto_... " Dino masa sekarang yang masih tertinggal di sini hanya kebingungan tingkat dewa. "Kyo.. oya..." Dino memanggil nama Hibari seperti hanya berbisik untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi terdengar oleh kedua Hibari Kyoya yang langsung menoleh dan mendapati wajah Dino yang terkejut mendapat respon dari keduanya. Pipinya bersemu, tatapan malu-malu dan menggigit bibir bawah, masih bersimpuh dengan agak membungkuk.

Manis!

Hibari^ memikirkan satu kata yang sama tentang Dino yang ada di hadapan mereka berdua.

"_Ara ara_... papa~ jangan memandangi maman seolah maman itu cake yang cokelatnya sedang meleleh, sedangkan kalian belum makan selama setahun begitu~." Tori menyeletuk dan membuat pipi Hibari^ bersemu tipis dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayo diminum tehnya~." Sora berseru riang sambil mengangkat cangkir teh panasnya lalu menyeruputnya hati-hati. Di depan masing-masing yang masih ada di sana sudah tersedia secangkir teh panas yang baru dihidangkan entah kapan. Hibari dari masa depan akhirnya ikut duduk dan menikmati tehnya.

.

Makan siang di minggu yang penuh dengan berbagai kejutan berlangsung damai dan tenang. Tidak seelegan sarapan tadi tapi tetap bisa di bilang tenang. Setelah makan siang, yang perempuan di dapur, sedangkan yang laki-laki tersebar. Kyoya masa itu kembali ke kamarnya (demen banget sih di kamar), Kyoya dari masa depan minum teh sambil memandangi halaman belakang, Sora juga di halaman belakang memberi makan ikan koi, romario tetap di dapur agar Dino tidak berbuat kesalahan.

"_Et to_, dua puluh empat tahun dan aku tidak banyak bertambah tinggi? Aah, laki-laki itu curang!" celetuk Dino dari masa depan sambil memandangi Dino yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Masa pertumbuhan perempuan hanya sampai usia delapan belas maman." Tori berkomentar.

"Aah, boleh aku tanya? Kenapa kalian ingin menginap di sini?" Dino bertanya sambil mengelap tangannya setelah selesei mencuci.

"Are... sebenarnya hanya ingin berlibur... habisnya... Kyo-kun bekerja terus setahun ini... bahkan tidak berkunjung jadi mumpung lega yaa... sekalian saja liburan hehee..." Dino dewasa menjawab dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Sebenarnya untuk kembali kemasa kami perlu penyetingan yang cukup lama jadi tak ada pilihan selain menginap." Tori menyeletuk yang membuat mamannya pundung.

"A.. ahahaa..." Dino hanya sweatdrop.

"Yah, karena di sini peralatannya belum secanggih di masa kami, minimal dua hari baru bisa kembali..."

Krik.

'Seputus asakah diriku di masa depan?' batin Dino.

"Tapi... berhubung kita semua bisa berkumpul satu keluarga... bagaimana kalau kita rayakan?" Dino dari masa depan pun bangkit dari pundung dan memberikan ide yang sepertinya akan ditolak oleh para Kyoya Hibari.

Bleeehhh... akhirnya apdet lagi... meski kali ini lebih -rada panjang- tapi tetep aja bingung mau di gimanain selanjutnya... readers ada ide?

Balesan Review～

**Kyuushirou : **setidaknya ini lebih panjang ;p hee... lebih elegan dari daster ntuh~~ masak sama mamannya sendiri sekurang ajar itu...?

**Colonnello-Shou : **kesimpulannya... adalah... jeng jeng! *plak... Dino Cavallone yang aslinya bergender pe rem pu an dengan cup E, yang suka sekali cosplay dan crossdress, di masa muda suka sekali bermain tebak-siapa-aku dan tak memberi kejelasan jenis kelamin, sampai tiga anak dari masa depan mengaku sebagai anaknya dan Kyo-kun datang. mereka, membantu Dino mengungkap jati diri Dino demi bisa terlahir ke dunia (?)... Arererereee... me sendiri bingung njelasin apa tadi ;p

**Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada :** Hee? anak sendiri ntuh! masah mau grapa-grape emaknyaa? o_O

Ne~~ mohon Reviewnya minnaaa~~~~~~ ^O^)/


End file.
